My Little Flower
by kidswithguns91
Summary: Tohru/Shigure. Oneshot.


A/n: Alright. This is my first fanfic ever. I've had a profile on this sight for perhaps over a year now, but I finally mustered the courage to create something of my own. So, uhm, I hope you enjoy yourself. I apologize if it's not to your liking.

Oh btw, the curse is inactive now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

It was consensual. Completely mutual, I told myself assertively as I watched the incredulous display before my eyes. Once a girl that I let into my house years ago, now a woman standing before me letting articles of clothing join the ones I left on my floor weeks ago. What a woman was to me was a mystery to the one moving sensuously to an alluring rhythm that I could not hear. She was once a petite female, small and fragile; forbidden to touch by gluttonous hands—hands like mine. By the burdens of deadly secrets and nurturing the eternally wounded she grew into this creature. This creature with rounded hips and with a plentiful bust had eyes that now glimmered with desire. She was seducing me. And here I was sitting there as if I were watching a peep show like some old perverted man. Since when have you become such a temptress?

"Have you been dreaming of me?" she said with a voice that used to be sweet and chimed like bells, but that was now smoothened and sultry like honey. I watched her hand discard her low cut blouse onto the floor revealing her breasts. Next were the denim jeans and I was granted with the sight of a black lacy undergarment. When she approached me she did slowly, only anticipating my nerves. Hers hips swayed alluringly, and I waited, a corporal glaze in her eyes. She met my dazzled gaze and I could see the smirk in those dangerously jade orbs. Lissome fingers brushed away my offending material with experience, an experience I was unaware of. She guided my back onto the bed once I was stripped from my everyday clothing. When she straddled me her fleshy thighs molded with the contours of my pelvis, pressing hers flush against mine. I was surprised to hear a sound escape from me. Her eyes lit aflame, satisfied with my reaction.

Auburn tresses spilled over her shoulders as she leaned down and instigated a heady kiss. Her lips stroked slowly against mine, lingering before she repeated the action. I was mesmerized by her power over me, her hold on the untamed dog. I allowed her to deepen the kiss as she probed her tongue with the tip of mine. Again it was a slow sensuous kiss, her lips moving fluidly over mine and a sinewy tongue coaxing mine into play. Gingerly she took my bottom lip between her teeth tugging softly. I felt my eyelids flutter closed as a heated rush ran its course through my body, succumbing to her manipulations. Desirously I followed the slow tempo of her kiss, losing myself into the sheets as the support on my elbows gave away. _If I don't think I'm sinking, look what a hole I'm in_. Our kiss did not falter, though meanwhile she took the initiative to guide my hands to her breasts. I kneaded the ample flesh, fitting wondrously in my palms. The temptress abruptly pulled away from my lips and I heard a soft breath snag in her throat.

Pressure was added to my pelvis as she arched into my touch. I was getting hard. I become less lenient and squeezed the flesh in my palms satisfied to see her dusky nipples harden. She mewled, the small sound almost inaudible but tantalizing enough to make me see her in the throes of passion. Her hands rested upon my wrists, tightening her light grip when I squeezed again. "Oh God," she whispered incoherently and unconsciously she ground her hips into mine. I bit down on my lip to suppress any sound. By now I was damn hard and wanted more than anything to press this seductress mercilessly into the sheets, but part of me was curious to see what would happen if I played along with her alluring

banter.

Wanting a frontal view, I sat up, my hands lowering to her waist in a feeble caress. I watched her lips part and her eyes darken a deadly hue as my tongue snaked out and flicked a harden nub. Her thighs clenched around my hips. I did the swift action again and received a now vociferous mewl. My tongue circled her areola, zeroing closer and closer to my intended target. In my peripheral vision I watched her 

hand slither down her torso, her fingers surreptitiously slipping past the lacy garment. I watched her hand work on her arousal, following the circles my tongue made. In awe I saw her head fall back and she mumbled softly, "Circles." I smirked, abandoning my work and watching her. Her hand moved smoothly and slowly and carefully I studied this stimulating gesture, studied her reactions.

It startled me when I felt her other hand grasp my wrist. "Touch me here," she commanded huskily. Her hand was replaced with mine and immediately she covered her mouth with her palm, stifling a surprised moan. I relished in the fact that she was already slick with evident arousal, my fingertips sliding circles around her swollen clit. I couldn't keep my eyes off my hand. Purposely I lowered her undergarment, and in a sudden moment she withdrew from my hand and took them off. She was naked before me. I would have remained there, stunned to see how much of a woman she has grown into, but did not have the time for she was in my lap again. She directed my hand back to its previous location and kept hers atop mine, guiding my movements. Her hips did a slow pivot as I stroked her with my fingers and watched a pink hue stain her cheeks and fan out onto her chest.

When she reached up to gaze at me, I couldn't help but cup her cheek with my other hand and return her gaze. I captured her lips with mine and she kissed me back in an anticipated fever, I almost couldn't keep up with her urgency. Quickening my strokes, she made noises of defeat, whimpering forlornly. She gasped and breathed, "Right there." I did the trivial gesture over that certain spot and she unconsciously bucked her hips into my hand. Her wetness now coated half of the length of my fingers and I wasn't even inside of her yet. "Don't stop…don't stop," she breathed into my ear. Her body was now moving onto my hand, almost reaching her peak. Without any warning, I thrust two fingers inside of her. A cry of release tore from her throat and I felt her body tremor. Her thighs trembled as her entirety quaked with her sudden orgasm.

I waited until she relaxed. There was a soft sheen of sweat coating her torso. She was breathing heavily, slowly recovering. I leaned to her and whispered huskily into her ear, "You're so sexy." It happened so quickly I didn't have time to comprehend it. She pushed me back onto the bed with such a ferocious force and then her scorching lips were at my neck, making its fiery way down my body. Once she reached my navel, she dragged her tongue up my torso, slowly making its way up the column of my neck. This time I didn't hold back. I groaned, and I felt her lips smirk against my chin. The soft caress of her hand smoothing down my chest had me restraining myself, wanting to take her desperately. My breath hitched when her fingers went past the waistband of my undergarment and wrapped around my hardness. Then she began to stroke me. "You like that?" she whispered and added more pressure. I responded with a light grunt.

Lost in this sinking feeling yet again, I did not notice her creep down to my legs. With an artful hand she discarded the only remaining article of clothing on me. She watched how she worked me into a drugging pleasure that had my eyes falling closed and had my breathing mildly labored. When she picked up her pace I moaned, my neck arching. I felt her lips plant a soft kiss there, dragging the tip of her nose down the column of my neck to plant more kisses at my collarbone. It amazed me to know that this girl—no, woman—knew exactly what she was doing to me for the first time she has ever advanced upon me. The woman worked on me meticulously as if I was more than a sweaty body, more than hard flesh and tight skin. She treated me more than a man with carnal desires. And I couldn't help but feel a small yet unmistakable connection with her. They way she made me touch her; how she was touching me…it was a passionate connection.

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt a warm swipe of her tongue run up my length. Again my breath hitches and absentmindedly I reach for her, my fingertips lightly grazing her cheek. There was a small contact made with her lips and my fingertips, and then she returned to her prior work. Her mouth worked down my length, engulfing my hardness in a warm heat. My fingers laced into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp as if it were a sign of approval. She hummed in the back of her throat in response. That was when my hips jerked and her name flew passed my lips. When she heard her name she released me, giving me a reluctant kiss then working her way up the expanse of my body.

Totally lost in this unknown passion, I brought her into a deep kiss once she was in level with me. I felt her smile against my lips. She pulled back, that same smile still present. Momentarily I was shocked by this gesture. That warm, genuine smile was the ghost of the girl she used to be years ago. I felt somewhat wrong and excited simultaneously to be in this amazing situation with her. But then the corner of her mouth stretched, the smile transforming into a sly smirk that had the hairs on the back of my neck prickling. I felt her settle in my lap, my hardness brushing against her inner thigh. At this slight touch she bit her lip and I saw her spread her legs.

"You don't have to do this," I said, shocked by my sudden concern for her and the circumstances. But she quirked a smile and pressed a finger to my lips, shaking her head in disagreement. With a lift of her hips, she lowered herself onto me. I almost swore at how tight she was. Her walls clenched around me, hardening me further more. Once she was to the hilt she paused, adjusting to my size. She was trembling and when I returned my entranced gaze to her face, I was dumbfounded when I saw a heady desire settling heavy in her eyes.

She began to move, rocking her hips slowly. I followed her. Our eyes were glued to one another as our bodies moved in unison. Hers would darken when I did something to her that she liked. Then they would blaze aflame when she did something I liked. I rested my hands on her hips, guiding her on my length. We moved in a slow, slothful, yet sensual rhythm that was neither ineffective nor boring. When I proposed that we increase our pace with a buck of my hips she immediately complied following suit with the roll of her hips. Now her heavy breathing took volume and she was making sounds. They were sounds of untamed pleasure though she managed to make them soft and light, lost in our shared sensation.

A loud cry tore from her throat when I surprised her with an unexpected hard thrust. She arched her back in reply. I couldn't remain this way any longer. Abruptly sitting up, I brought her into a fierce kiss, ravishing her lips with mine and swallowing her cries. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pressed her into me. "Shigure," she moaned against my lips. I relished in the feeling of her breasts pressed up against my chest. I brought her closer, if that was possible, lessening the space in between us. Never have I felt such an intense connection with a lover. As I repeated the action continuously, she craned her head eyes fluttering close. Again, a sound of defeat escaped from her. I took the initiative to kiss her neck, this overwhelming passion causing me to whisper incoherent words. She returned to our kiss, our lips moving in sync with our movements.

I was nearing my peak, and I knew she was as well. At this rate we were both moaning and uttering disjointed sentences to one another. Our bodies were slick with sweat. She wound her hands into my hair and I held onto her tightly burying my face into the crook of her neck.

With an abrupt gasp, I felt her body jolt. She stiffened and her nails bit into my back. Her inner walls clamped around my length. I felt her thighs quiver as she came, and shortly I followed after her. 

We rode out our orgasm, gradually reducing speed. We were reduced to labored oxygen and damp skin. We clung to one another, coming down from this dizzying yet euphoric high. I felt the mind numbing pleasure slowing ebb away. It was as if I was caressed by an intense heat, a feeling of a tingling warm ecstasy. You don't know when it's going to hit you, but when it does your breath snags in the back of your throat and suddenly… you're in ecstasy. (amazing...)

Utterly exhausted, I fell back onto the bed. She collapsed onto my chest, regaining her breath as she lightly trembled on top of me. The rise and fall of our chests moved in unison, and I felt that heart of hers fluttering in the cavity of her chest. That heart, that heart that doesn't have to love everything, but still finds a way to. I watched her as she came down from her high, my fingers stroking lazily through her dampened hair. I let my eyes wander as she breathed atop me. My hands traveled the path my eyes did, down the curve of her back only to clutch lightly on her buttocks. She made a tiny sound. "Please," she whispered and then looked back up at me. Though when her eyes met mine, I felt as if she were looking at someone else. It was as if she uttered that word, that word of mercy, that word of release to another, someone that was not me. I held back a chuckle. I should have known better.

"You know I can't replace her, Tohru." That was when the familiar shine in her eyes returned. She sat up abruptly as if I had said something offending. Perhaps I did. I wanted to make a sound of protest when our bodies came out of unison. Just for a little while longer did I want to bask after our love making joined as one. Tohru rolled over to her side, her flawless back facing me. I closed the distance between us, my arms winding around her waist. She sighed. "I know," came her meek reply.

"I must apologize. For some strange reason I thought if I fucked you, I could somehow feel her while I was fucking you." Her sudden confession startled me, though somewhat aroused me as well. Nuzzling her neck I chuckled. "Wish you could have came to me sooner," I teased, pressing my hips into her backside. Turning around to face me, she gave me this stoic look. "You aren't angry then," Tohru stated. She then pressed her lips to mine in a meek kiss. It was a sad kiss, a kiss where I felt the weight of her heavy heart. Akito, you've left this broken woman in my arms. How much crueler can you be? "You must have loved her so much," she whispered, her eyes cast downward as if she were afraid to meet my gaze. I smiled. Tohru was no fool. She was aware that Akito and I had once shared a romantic relationship…if it were ever romantic. Though, honestly I have never felt such passion as I had just experienced with Tohru. Did she and Akito share this much passion when they were together?

I rested my forehead against hers. "You are right when you say that," I told her. Tohru was eerily silent, listening intently. "But you showed her more of it." I felt her tense in my arms. Then a shudder ran its course through her body, and she began to cry. My little flower is wilting. Akito, look what you've done.

--

A/N: One last thing I would like to mention: That sentence in italics is actually a quote from a book I previously read. The book is called Invisible Man. I just liked how that sounded so I thought I would just stick in there.

I hoped you liked!


End file.
